You're Magic Now
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU:At first I didn't believe it either, but magic is real. Fairies, nymphs, spirits and more, they all exist. Their forms and such can change, so can their powers which is weird. Now for the really strange part, apparently I'm one of them. My name is Gwen Valentine. And I'm a fairy.
1. You're Magic Now

_Disclaimer:I do not own the Winx Club._

 _A/N: This is more or less something that has been stuck in my head for a bit now. Hope you enjoy it!Flames will be ignoredxP  
_

* * *

 _You're Magic Now  
_

* * *

At first I didn't believe it either, but magic _is_ real. Fairies, nymphs, spirits and more, they all exist. Their forms and such can change, so can their powers which is weird.

Now for the really strange part, apparently I'm one of them.

My name is Gwen Valentine.

Well, Gwen is actually my nickname but to be honest I don't really like my real name a whole lot. It sounds too old. Bloom is one of the few who can get away with using it, the only others being our parents.

See Bloom's my best friend. A tall, fiery redhead with blue eyes. Yessiree, she lucked out in the looks department kind of like I always say.

Anyway, her and I are sisters in all but blood. Bonded at the hip, dad's words not mine, inseparable.

It mostly started back when my mom died, Bloom was the only one in school who wasn't afraid to approach me. New kid in town, I'm sure you've heard the whole spheal before. She comforted me.

We've been best buds ever since. I am actually on my way to meet up with her. We were going to hang out at the park, well and celebrate her sweet sixteen, yay! Did I mention I love birthdays? I didn't know just what fate had in store for us that day.

Needless to say, it would prove to be a _very_ interesting day indeed.

xXx

"Good morning!" I greeted, pulling my bike up to the front of their house. It was good timing on my part since Vanessa, Bloom's mom, apparently had esp on when I was arriving and had just opened the door.

She smiled when she saw me in that tender sort of mom way. "Oh Gwendolyn honey, you're early."

I continued smiling, shrugging off the use of my full name. Vanessa had that type of persona where you just couldn't really get mad at her, Mike too. I mean parents cool enough to let you use their first names tend to be more easygoing than most to begin with, just another thing Bloom says she's lucky for.

"Yep, I uh hope that's okay." I said, suddenly a tad sheepish.

"Of course, but I'm afraid Bloom still hasn't woken up." She said while ushering me inside.

Inside I saw Mike sitting at the table of the kitchen. A plate of freshly made pancakes and fruit slices for him to start the day on and a glass of orange juice as well. Naturally, he was too busy skimming the morning headlines to dig in, however, much to my subtle amusement.

"Morning Mike."I greeted, still smiling.

"Hm?" He peeked out from the side of the paper. "Oh, Gwendolyn! It's good to see you, kiddo. How's your dad today?"

"He's fine, thank you. Still working hard and whatnot." I joked lamely.

It was at that point my stomach decided to remind me I skipped breakfast, by growling rather loudly. Both Vanessa and Mike exchanged a brief look before bursting out laughing.

"Sounds like you're hungry."Mike said already pushing his plate forward while I was busy trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. _Stupid stomach!_ "Here. Bloom's still not up yet, so you've got some time to kill."

I opened my mouth to politely decline, but Vanessa was already pushing me into a chair.

"I'll go get Bloom up. You stay and eat dear." She told me kindly, making her way towards the stairs up to where Bloom's room was.

It wasn't very long before a loud thump followed by Bloom's hurried voice over how late for school she was. I couldn't help giving a small laugh at my friend's forgetfulness. It was Summer after all.

She came rushing down the stairs, her mom trailing behind her.

"Gwen, you're early!" She said, happy to see me. Immediately she held her arms out for a hug which I happily gave. Bloom just had that sort of comforting warmth about her. When she smiled you couldn't help but try and smile back.

"It's so good to see you!" She continued holding me at arms length, her eyes widening a bit. "And your hair!"

Blushing I ran a tentative hand down against my braid. The streaks of lavender and baby blue were wound neatly, weaving through the naturally pale blonde locks. "Yeah, uh I got it done this morning. Figured I'd...try something new..." I mumbled shyly, still unsure of whether or not it was such a good idea.

My hair was such a rat's nest in the morning. It took several hours alone to de-tangle and comb it, all to go over and barely get so much as two strands colored. It seemed silly I know, but I was determined to prove to those around me I wasn't going to be the mopey mess I've been since mom died. Easier said than done though.

"It looks nice. Subtle, not too flashy, it's so you." Bloom told me, giving a small pat of assurance. We smiled at one another a moment.

"Bloom honey, your breakfast is getting cold." Vanessa informed her daughter pulling us back and pushing us towards the table. "Hurry and eat up girls, you don't want to waste the day!"

"Oh that's right!" Bloom suddenly exclaimed as if remembering something important. "Dad, can you please talk to mom." She began, "I don't want to spend my entire summer vacation working in the shop."

I sat quietly watching the exchange between them while nibbling on a piece of toast.

"When you're older sweetie, you can go wherever you want." Mike explained nonchalantly to his daughter, making me roll my eyes at his 'Daddy complex', as Bloom was clearly old enough to be driving.

"How old is older? I'm already sixteen dad-"

"Only sixteen." Mike cut in. "And you're still my little girl."

Truth be told, if there was something I didn't envy about Bloom, it was how her parents might baby her at times. I was almost positive that instead of a grown sixteen-year-old, Mike was looking at Bloom as that lovable little rascal with the pigtails from when we were younger.

I think Bloom knew it too, which is probably why she was getting so exasperated.

"Dad? Dad, snap out of it." He shook his head like he had been in some kind of trance.

xXx

"Cheer up Bloom." I told her as we were on our way to the park.

She was bummed when her dad said they were going to be doing the same thing they did every year for summer vacation; going to the beach. Her mood only souring further when instead of a car, like she had been hoping for, her dad had bought her a bike (again!) to celebrate.

"I know they mean well." Bloom began glumly, her blue eyes shining while Kiko, her bunny, poked his head out excitedly seeing the park in the distance. "I just... I want something special, ya know? Something... amazing."

The way she said it, looking back on things, made me wonder if maybe it was a fate sort of thing? Like, somehow Bloom saying it just solidified it actually happening, as weird as it may sound.

Fate. It seemed like such a foreign, frightening thing in some ways. The idea of something like that to me, I couldn't explain it at the time. I think maybe a part of me was subconsciously avoiding it at the time.

"Alright Kiko, now don't go too far."

"I'm going to get some water from the vending machine. Be right back!" I called over my shoulder after watching Kiko scamper off into the unknown. Bloom waved for me to hurry back.

xXx

Meanwhile in a distant land...

A boy was kneeling before a throne; a beautifully intricate design of a crystalline looking dragon sculpture was woven into the frame. It's wings fanning out to encompass the outer edges of the empty seat, and its glittering scales making it look as though it would come to life and start soaring through the room any moment.

The boy spoke in hushed whisper; words of a long forgotten tongue being spoken-

 _"Ese niara se afoduke." (She has yet to realize.)_

His eyes, when opened, were revealed to be a pair of breathtaking emerald colored orbs, the light of life within them however seemed nonexistent. Unruly, short-cropped strands of deep garnet hair peeked out from the white hood he wore, a few strands darker than the rest and with skin almost as white as snow.

 _"Od un pacisay akara, etmos tre sien." (I am concerned for her, darkness is closing around her.)_

Silence hung in the air around him. Still, he stayed down on one knee, head bowed. Waiting.

Finally, after a few more moments, the emblem around his neck sparkled to life and shone with a faint light. A soft gasp fell from his lips, his hand reaching to brush against it while he blinked rapidly. Images going through his mind in ablur-

"Ah!" He hissed, clutching his head in pain. ' _The visions. They are getting worse._ ' He thought, regaining composure, turning to look to where the balcony was. A soft breeze wafted through lightly tussling his hair as he stood, a fierce look brewing in his eyes.

"Earth. I must go to Earth."

xXx

"Bloom?"

I called out, scanning the nearby bushes and such for the oh so familiar head of orange I was used to seeing. I could have sworn this was the spot where I left her, so where did she…

" _Raaaaahhh!_ "

I yelped, a little startled by, _wait, was that an animal?_ Immediately I ran towards it, my mind suddenly going to a possible worst case scenario mode. "Oh no, Bloom!" I called without thinking, charging, well more like stumbling really and landing right on my butt. Only it wasn't Bloom I saw when I looked up.

It was a girl. She had long blonde hair pulled into pig-tails going down her back and an outfit that in my opinions may have been a tad too revealing. She gawked at me a little bit which was when I noticed the stick in her hands, it was glowing and... and... not a stick. It was a staff, at least It kind of looked like one.

"Oh my gosh!" I suddenly yelled, pointing and freaking out a bit because 1) She had _freakin_ wings on her back, actual real, _fluttering_ wings. 2)There was this big, yellow **_thing_** glaring back at us, more so me since I basically just announced my presence and all. "W-what are those coming out of your back!?"

She looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"Well duh, they're my wings." Was her nonchalant answer.

Now mind you, I was in a fragile state of mind at this point; _People don't have wings!_ I was just about to correct and say this, but a new, more familiar voice cut me off-

"Gwen!"

My head snapped to the side, where I saw Bloom, brave, stupid, stubborn. Her sincere blue eyes widened sending a silent message for me to run, which I didn't really get at first. Just because this new girl seemed a little off her rocker didn't seem like all that much of a cause for concern. Then I saw Bloom get snatched up by the yellow guy-he kept calling her a fairy, was this for real? Bloom was no fairy.

Right?

"Bloom, no!" I called quickly, standing back on my feet. Only to get swarmed with the yellow guy's dark, creepy looking underling creatures, who were now holding down the blonde while some of the others were carrying her stick over to the ogre who held Bloom.

"Not so tough now, are you _princess Stella_?" The ogre taunted, moving to take the staff.

' _I- I have to do something!_ ' I thought looking around. My hands grabbed onto the first thing I saw; a stick. I swung it, knocking a few of the little creatures away, that only made them more aggressive though. Some of them poofed away, just nowhere near the amount I would have liked is all.

 _(Looking back on how things were looking, I would definitely chalk it up as evidence that I do not have beginner's luck in this whole magic thing-come to think of it, that was more so Bloom's territory.)_

I raised my arms just as they all lunged at me. This was it, I was a goner.

I saw a bright flash of light that swept over the clearing and thought it was all over.

' _Here's the light at the end of the tunnel everyone always mentions..._ '

"H-hey! Y-y-you're...!"

I could feel my strength fading away, like it was somehow being sapped right from my body. I felt the shift of the earth below me, my cheek meeting the dirt and my vision starting to swim. There was a blur of white-

" _Eto amara se estouna lea." (I sensed a goblin nearby.)_

The ogre trembled looking fearful for his life now as all the smaller creatures were disintegrated instantly by the newcomer's presence.

 _"Ama kar an un sogre."(But tis only an ogre.)_

I tried to see who it was that could have provoked such fear in a creature that wasn't even supposed to exist, but all too quickly my consciousness slipped away from me. Something fell from my lips, _a name_. I couldn't even recall if I truly wanted to.

I went to the park thinking it would be just a normal day. That Bloom and I were normal.

 _Boy, did the universe love proving me wrong on that one._

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed.  
_

 _Review Please!_


	2. Weeping Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club.**

 _A/N:_ _Not a whole lot of plot progression in this chapter, the first attempt ending up a little, shall we say, dry? This is more so to add a little more depth to the characters, not a whole lot since most of it will come once Bloom and Gwen actually get to Alfea...I'm trying not to rush things though._

 _Anyway hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Weeping Silence_

* * *

"Demetrius."

The name slipped past her lips just before she fell-pale blond strands of hair dancing on the wind, amethyst eyes falling shut-the mysterious earth girl. 'One of two.' He absently thought, just before he heard the other call out her name.

"Gwendolyn!?"

His outward expression remained the same, blinking. Watching the redhead rush over, kneeling down and taking the other girl in her arms with great care, shaking her gently at first, then, more frantic.

"Gwen? Gwendolyn, w-wake up!" The redhead called. Her expression one of worry and a slight amount of confusion, glancing towards the collapsed blonde laying just a few feet to her left-the fairy. "Gwendolyn, hey a-are you okay?" She tried again.

Still there was no response given.

Then all too quickly those sincere blue eyes looked up, zooming in on him with a sort of fire in them he knew was not just for show, the words she said were fierce and full of conviction. "What did you do to her? What did you do to my friend?"

He'd laugh if he were able. Alas, all he could give was the slight arching of his brow giving the impression of a bemused gesture. The girl, whoever she was, clearly did not appreciate it. Even so she failed at hiding her blush when his eyes fell on her; emerald green met sapphire blue in a beautiful clash of sorts.

Wordlessly he turned, breaking eye contact as he did so. Without sparring a look over his shoulder he muttered something, low and soft so that Bloom would not hear it, just before the same blinding light from before engulfed her line of sight. She let out a yelp raising a hand to cover her eyes, turning away.

The light faded within seconds. Bloom looked back to where the stranger had been standing, eyes wide and bewildered, seeing nothing but the park grass and clear air where he had stood; he was gone.

~O~

Okay, memo to me; fainting at a local park after having a run-in with a fairy? So not fun! And definitely not on my to-do list for the day, thank you very much!

My first conscious thought was 'whose shaking me?' Then followed soon after by ' _If this is heaven then it really sucks so far_ ,' and of course the eventual ' _Yay I'm not dead_! _Now why is this person screaming in my ear_ — _wait a second_...'

"B-bloom?" The name came out a half-gargled mess, horribly butchered. Still, Bloom's blue eyes widened as they met mine, slightly glazed and disoriented. Then she hugged me, her shoulders sagging in what I thought might have been relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" She breathed, pulling back looking me over with a critical eye. "You are okay right? Nothing's hurting you?"

"Well, my butt kinda hurts, but I think it's more so cuz I kinda just fell on it..." I said, sounding glum. It's not every day you meet a psycho girl calling herself a fairy and battle a big yellow thing with his army of little nasties nipping at your feet!

"Oh Gwen, what were you thinking!? Charging in like that!" Bloom suddenly scolded, and admittedly I may have scowled at her. She scowled right back.

"What was I thinking? What about you, that big stupid thing was about to flatten you like a pancake!" I shouted, maybe a little too defensive, but hey it was the truth. "Not to mention the way you were all 'Come fight me instead, yeah!' Cuz clearly between the two of us you're like what, The Terminator?"

Bloom gave me this look. Like she couldn't believe I just said that to her.

"Anyway what was that bright light all about?" I asked wanting to change the subject before a fight broke out, well, another one anyway. "And where's Miss 'I'm-a-Fairy!' At?" I asked, just because someone was crazy didn't mean I was going to be heartless towards them. All people have feelings after all.

"It looks like she fainted too-"

"Hey, hey!" I quickly said, holding a finger up with a stern expression. "Let's get things clear, I did not 'faint' I used an age-old battle tactic for deflecting the enemy's attack." I said, trying to save a little bit of face. Bloom, however, saw right through it barely stifling the snort of amusement.

"An age-old tactic?" She repeated, not believing it for a second.

"You know how people throw a stick for the dog, say go fetch, then run the other way?" I asked. Bloom nodded. "It's the same thing, just different principle."

She opened her mouth, probably to deny it, but then must have ultimately decided against it. Shaking her head she stifled another small giggle, helping me up. After dusting a few glades of grass off my jeans we made our way towards the passed out, potentially crazy, blonde lying a few feet away.

"When did her outfit change?" I wondered aloud; gone was the glittery orange ensemble of short crop top and shorty-shorts. Not to mention her big glowy-like stick thing too. Her hair was also fully down now, instead of the long pig-tails. Now she wore this elegant orange sequin dress, like something fit for a princess!

"Gwen, do you think she's, well you know...a real fairy?" Bloom whispered.

"I doubt it. Maybe she's doing a cosplay?" I got a good whack in the arm for that one. "Or hey here's a thought, maybe she's nuts." Another whack. "Well then maybe someone opened a fricking fairy tale book, said 'I wish a real life princess would come out and play!' And voila!" Surprisingly Bloom did not whack me.

"…..and then forget to lock it shut." I muttered, more so under my breath hoping she wouldn't hear.

Bloom was silent for a long moment, the gears in her head no doubt turning. "Come on." She suddenly said moving to one side of the girl. "Help me pull her up."

"Uh, excuse me?" I said instead, straightening. No, she couldn't be serious...?

"We're taking her back to my house. We can't just leave her!" Bloom said, and part of me wanted to just shake her.

"Bloom, whoa! Just whoa, back up here for a second, okay!?" I circled around the unconscious girl between us. "There could be something seriously wrong with this girl and you want to bring her to your house? Where Mike and Vanessa are!? Where she could pull out a kitchen knife, threaten you, then run off with all your personal information!"

Okay, now some might say I was overexaggerating, but...right now my best friend could potentially be making a most fatal judgement error. Scaring some sense into her might not be the worst viable option.

"So, we should just leave her?"

"No!" I said quickly, wanting to curse myself. "No. We should...take her to a hospital, get her the right kind of help and-"

"The right kind of help? Gwen, you saw her! She's a fairy. A real-life fairy!" Bloom insisted, sounding even a little desperate. "You saw her wings, and how she fought that ogre or whatever!"

"Yes, buuuuut I've also seen lots of movies; movies with lots of special effects and really good acting." I insisted. One of us had to be rational, realistic in this kind of scenario. "Enough to know that a lot of things are possible Bloom, and that we don't know anything about this girl or even what was going on before we came here."

"I know, but I just-!"

"Don't even say it."

"Gwen."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"I know this seems crazy, a-and that we only just met her, but...I think she might be an actual fairy Gwen." Bloom said, pleading with me. She even gave me that pouty face of hers that always seems to work so well with her parents, but I wasn't falling for it. Not today. "Just help me take her back to my place, okay? Then I'll um, I'll never ask you for anything again!"

"And when I wake tomorrow to hear on the news how you and your family have been savagely murdered?" Was my waspish response. I put my hands on my hips, holding her determined stare with one of my own.

Don't get me wrong, a part of me really didn't want to just leave someone out in the open with possibly nowhere to go. Still...

"Oh...fine." I relented, my conscience finally getting the better of me as I threw my hands up in defeat. Bloom cheered. "Don't you ever say I don't do anything for you though." I grumbled, trying to be as gentle as possibly when picking up the girls arm and swinging it around my shoulders.

"Mm-hm!" Bloom hummed happily doing the same with the other side.

"Thanks Gwen."

"Yeah, yeah...me and my stupid conscience."

~O~

Arriving back home was...depressing.

"I'm home." Was the first thing I called, it was stupid really. With the sun setting outside, light started diminishing to make room for the nighttime, and anyone could tell there were no lights on from outside. Still, some small part of me I think was hoping for a change that maybe things would be different.

I sighed standing for a minute or two in complete darkness. I lowered my gaze, tired and feeling unusually stressed about what had happened earlier in the day. A sudden small pang of something-jealousy maybe?-wormed it's way to the surface just visualizing Bloom; back in her nice home, being greeted by her kind and loving parents.

"I'm tired..."I whispered glumly ignoring the slight prickle of tears behind my eyes.

Things hadn't been easy. Nothing was the same since my mom died, dad rarely came home, if ever. And when he did he was always so tired. Sometimes I would make us dinner, and we would actually get to talking about each of our days, but lately...I feel so alone.

'He's trying to make a living all on his own.' A part of me-the same part that was used to bickering with Bloom over being realistic no doubt-piped up from in the back of my head. 'If I had a job, it would make things easier wouldn't it?' The thought made me feel even more depressed, only more so at my own uselessness.

I tried applying places, honest! I just—I don't do well with big crowds, or people too much these days. Someone suggested a dog once to my dad, I overheard them, saying certain breeds could be therapeutic.

'There's no cure for social ineptitude.' I thought bitterly flopping down on my bed.

I rolled onto my back looking up at my ceiling. my house was overall okay, so I thought; there were some cobwebs, small little cracks in the tile floors of the kitchen and okay, maybe one or two cabinets fell off their hinges every now and then. Still, at least the place had character! Not to mention I got my own room, that was definitely something to brag about right?

"I wonder what I should have for dinner tonight?" I asked knowing there would be no one to answer. I turned my head, my eyes doing a quick sweep of my room, stopping abruptly at a single book laying on the floor. Blinking I slowly slid off my bed(well, technically I rolled myself off.) lazily picking it up.

"The Lost Kingdom of Fairies; Curse of the Witch." I read the title aloud, frowning a bit. The book itself was kind of dumb really, something about fairies and some stupid mean old witch who cursed them. I bout it back when Bloom and I went on one of our rare trips to the bookstore, I thought the cover art and pictures inside were nice. Plus I guess something about the story caught my eye since it was usually some princess that needed rescuing, I thought it interesting that the cursed fairy in this particular story was a boy. It was a nice role-reversal.

Humming I found myself flipping through the pages, skipping all the way nearly to the end. My eyes drifting through the words aimlessly. "...Because what I'm about to say is probably one of, if not the most selfish thing I ever will say in my entire life. I just have to say it this once, and I think you need to hear it; I love you." It was the female's confession I was reading, right before the others found out about the curse, just before the point of the story where all hope seemed lost.

The prince would die, and there would be no happily ever after; a sad ending, but one I thought was more closer to the truth than others. In life there were no princes or princesses in shining armor to rescue someone, good doesn't always win and some people aren't nearly as kind to others as they really should be.

Shaking my head I pushed such thoughts way for now, tossing the book absently onto my desk and heading towards the kitchen.

"The day I find some dashing prince needing to be rescued is the same day I sprout wings and wear a skirt." I said laughing at such a ridiculous thought.

 _~O~_

 _Pinkish-red eyes blink at the one before him. "Excuse me...who are you?" The person turns and their amber-gold meets pinkish-red. No answer comes from the hooded assailant._

 _The snapdragons continue to blossom around them swaying gently from the breeze through the window; their petals-the same mesmerizing shade as his eyes-littering the ground all around them. Their beauty going unnoticed as the two continue to stare at one another._

 _The owner of the pinkish-red eyes no older than six or seven, at most. In many's opinion, he is still breath-taking drawing out both parents more pleasing features such as his mother's fair skin coupled with his and father's ebony black hair-like dark silk-and of course, his **eyes**._

 _The assailant turns fully, and it is only once the boy seeing the faint glimmer of moonlight peeking in through the window, shedding light into the room that he sees just what has happened; the blood staining their sword and the familiar figure lying a few feet away, dead._

" _What…did you do…to my g-grandfather…?" He asks as he looks at the figure in question. He doesn't know how it is he came to be lying there, face down in a growing pool of his own blood. There is, however, a sinking feeling in his stomach that lets him know the man will not be getting up again._

" _Lucien…." His grandfather gasps, coughing up blood. "…R-run…." "He inhales sharply, greedily, savoring the breath as if he knows it will be his last._

 _The hooded individual turns suddenly raising their sword up high-Lucien catches sight of a mask beneath the hood. Was it them? Lucien thought. Were they the one who did this to him family? But why?_

 _ **Why**?_

" _Prince! Lord Deverell!" Screams of the attendants draw his attention away from the gruesome scene he fails to comprehend. It is his father's most of that stands out._

" _Father! Lucien!" His mother's and father's voice-this familiarity he recognizes. Lucien stumbles backward into his mother's embrace, not entirely warm or comforting, but somehow needed seeing a flash of silver and blue-Icy, his cousin. He looks up into the eyes of his mother. He is mildly surprised to see the beginnings of tears there as she looks at the body of her relative-no- **dead** body._

 _His father, ever the warrior, is already brandishing his weapon and barking out orders. Lucien is still so young, perhaps too young to full understand why there is such a heavy air of gloom around everyone gathered at the funeral, or the numerous ancient curses his father and cousin are spewing while his grandfather is garbed in white and being lowered in a box._

 _All he comprehends in that moment is that he will never see his grandfather again. It is almost enough to make him cry-almost-standing straighter; his heart broken into shards, melted, then molded together into something stronger, tougher and better._

 _As his father had said,"there was a time for mourning. As the prince you must never falter, never show weakness, never cower."_

 _He would be strong, just like his father. He would never falter._

 _._

 _._

"Lucien! Did you hear what I said?"

Sixteen-year old Lucien's eyes snapped open while the book resting in his lap snaps shut, his cousin's shrill voice ringing in his ears. Slowly turning to look at her, his eyes sweeping over Darcy and Stormy huddled together on the other side of the room.

"Of course I heard you cousin, I believe nearly all of Magix did." His voice is dripping with sarcasm and the slightest twinge of annoyance. The slight quirking of his lips-because he did not smile- was gone as soon as it came, replaced by the usual grimace. "I am in no mood for you or your wild fantasies-"

"It's not a fantasy!" Icy cut off. Her blue eyes blazing with a cold fury.

Lucien only hummed in acknowledgment further making the girl bristle. Frost gathering at her fingertips.

His cousin maybe a powerful witch with ice property-based magic, but she would always struggle with keeping her cool around Lucien. The boy had been raised on battle tactics and ruthless guerrilla warfare strategies, he had a sharp wit and cruel demeanor often poking at other peoples weak spots to get a rise out of them and then laughing it off. It was one of the few things he and Icy had in common, but unlike the silver-haired witch he could easily get under even her skin whereas she fell a little short with him.

"The dragon fire will be ours, our coven earned the right to have it!" Icy declared, sounding oddly passionate in Lucien's ears.

"That's right!" Stormy piped up.

"Yeah, once Knut finds that little pixie she'll be-"

"You really think that useless lump of meat and bone is that capable, huh?" Lucien challenged, interrupting Darcy and fixing the three of them with a pointed stare and arched brow. "Need I remind you that _pixie_ is the one and only princess of Solaria. She may seem flighty, and a little too boy-crazy, but if what you say is true she _does_ possess one of the most powerful sources of magic in all the nine realms."

The three witches shared a look. None of them wanting to admit he had a valid point.

Lucien let them have their little strategics session in his room, mildly curious as to whether or not all his cousins fussing over this ' _Dragon's Fire'_ was really worth the effort they were putting into it. He had certainly read the legends and explored some of the lore behind it, like his father liked to say:

" _If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

….Or something of the like. And hey, it always paid to be on the winning side.

"Wait Lucien, can't you-"

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in your little 'schemes' until you can provide me with viable proof." The boy stated, keeping his eyes trained on the pages of a book, having gotten up to walk over to his desk. He absently flipped the page ignoring the sudden chill in the air with practiced ease.

"How can you be so difficult right now!?" Icy exploded. A part of Lucien could sympathize he supposed, if he thought he found this great ultimate power and needed someone's help to get, but that person was being a total prick about it, hey...he'd get mad too. "Don't you _want_ to get the ultimate power? Don't you _want_ to totally rule over everything and everyone!"

"Crushing all those weak wannabees under our feet." Darcy added.

"Doing whatever we want, whenever we want!" Stormy said with a mad cackle.

Lucian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose realizing he needed to be somewhat the voice of reason between them for the moment.

"Of course I do." He said, turning in his chair to look his cousin in the eyes. He knew how important it was with Icy to show backbone, she hated the spineless almost as much as she hated fairies and cowards. "And I'm not saying I don't believe you-why else would I give you the Wisperian Crystals?" He said. "The Dragon Fire is a whole lot of _positive_ magic, meaning you have to negate the positive properties in order to be able to trap and ultimately use it for yourselves."

Icy and the other two nodded. "He's right. We need to be prepared, we're the only ones who can harness the Dragon Fire's true power." Icy went on to say. "And once we have it, we're so gonna rule-we'll take chariots everywhere as we crush anyone who dares defy us!"

"Uh….but before that" Darcy spoke up meekly drawing everyone's attention on her "could we maybe stop by the cafe first. I kind of skipped breakfast on the way here."

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on trying to score a guy?" Lucien asked, a noticeable sneer marring his handsome face.

"No, of course not!" Darcy huffed, her eyes flashing purple while she glared.

Lucien let a coy smile slide across his face, purposely eyeing the brunette's appearance; purple pants torn around the edges with a kind of midriff top, exposing the shoulders and some of the torso, and a pair of small-framed glasses. Far from being dressed to impress in his book, though he decided to simply chalk it up to Darcy just being Darcy in the end.

When her glare intensified he only scoffed, averting his eyes to Stormy instead. Her hair was far more unruly than his cousin's or Darcy's, looking like she had at some point stuck her finger in an electric socket for a little too long. Still, he noticed her outfit was more skimpy than that of Darcy's, colored a deep shade red with a short cut skirt and some kind of red tank with no sleeves.

"We'll let you know if Knut contacts us." Icy said, blue eyes narrowing. "Until then, you had better be ready."

Lucien blinked. Tilting his head some at the sly grin on her face.

"Otherwise we're going to get the ultimate power all on our own."

He gave a flippant snort, leaning back in his chair watching Icy snap her fingers. A blinding light engulfing the room, fading quickly and taking the three witches with it.

The soft creaking of the door drew his attention back up and towards the side. He fought the intense urge to scowl at the meek servant who took a small step inside. "What is it now?" He snapped, perhaps a bit more harshly than necessary, but he didn't really care.

"U-um….f-forgive me P-Prince Lucien, but I-"

"Stutter again, and you'll need more than just my forgiveness to make it out of here alive." He said coldly. His eyes seemed to glow with dark intent. There were tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Your...father-he…" She couldn't finish, too frozen with fear. Still, Lucien got the gist of what she was going to say, and was already walking towards the door.

He stopped suddenly standing directly beside her now, and though a part of her was ashamed to admit it-she felt herself blush under the intensity of his stare. "Your hand…" He said, not looking at her face but the burnt tips of her fingers being concealed by her long sleeve. She flinched. Feeling him pick up the damaged limb, pushing back the sleeve to reveal grotesque burnt flesh all the way to her elbow.

"O-oh...it's nothing, your majesty…I just...was a bit clumsy is all..." She responded, shuffling her feet a bit.

His first thought was how his father wouldn't approve. Despite the small reservation he found himself taking the injured hand into both his own, letting his eyelids fall shut mustering a warm, soft light that bathed the entirety of her arm in it's glow. Then as quickly as he'd touched he pulled back his hands, releasing her arm-soft, clear skin visible- exiting the room.

"Do not let it happen again."

The servant blinked, her eyes wide with disbelief looking from her arm to the retreating figure of her prince. She offered a small bow of gratitude, internally vowing to never bring it up again.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Also lemme know whatcha think of the characters so far?**


End file.
